


The Lion Sleeps

by bossbeth



Series: Inktober 2018 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers Is A Furry, Short & Sweet, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossbeth/pseuds/bossbeth
Summary: Lena finds a mysterious box from Kara's past that holds an unexpected secret.





	The Lion Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> For Inktober, I'm writing short SuperCorp fics in solidarity with my wife drawing every day. Expect fluff and horn in equal measures. If you're reading this during the month of October in 2018, [I'm still taking prompts at my tumblr!](https://bossbeth.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> My dude karalovesallthegirls pointed out that my lil' gym fic was basically furry fic, so I wrote furry fic. No wait, keep reading, I swear to god you'll like it, no matter where you lie on the furry spectrum.

Lena loved lazing around Kara’s apartment. It was such an open, unpretentious place, marked by touches that were so distinctly Kara. The telescope pointed at the stars; the easel staged with a new half-finished canvas every time she saw it; the pantry comically stocked with food. It was a small space, and Lena loved every last corner of it for being a place where Kara could just be Kara.

But for all her careful study, there were some elements Lena had missed.

It was a lazy sunday morning when Lena discovered The Box.

Kara was laying in bed, claiming loudly that she was too cold. This was, of course, impossible - the woman was a space heater, no pun intended - but she was a creature of particular comforts, and Lena couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she guessed the real source of her complaints.

“Do you want a blanket, or…?”

Kara let out a mock shiver, and pointed a trembling hand to the closet. “There’s a box marked ‘duvet’ in there and I’m pretty sure it’s going to save my life.”

“Well, good thing I’m here to save the day.” Lena placed a kiss in the middle of Kara’s forehead and slid out of bed.

The small closet was packed with a mishmash of boxes and totes, light bulbs and candles and dusters and what looked a lot like a meteorite shoved erratically in-between. She scanned over the offerings and, sure enough, there was the duvet box - wedged underneath a very different-looking banker’s box labeled KARA’S THINGS in a tidy cursive. Obviously she had to move it to get to the box she needed, and well, if her clumsy hands knocked the lid off, it happens. And if she should glance inside, well, it happens, sometimes you just look into things –

And see a spiral notebook with KARA DANVERS, MIDVALE HIGH SCHOOL written on the cover, wreathed in doodled stars.

Lena heard a gasp of delight that she belatedly realized came from her own mouth as she held it up for Kara to see. “And what have we here?”

Kara lolled her head over. “Oh, Eliza was cleaning out the house and sent me and Alex a bunch of stuff. Old essays and homework and whatever.”

It was like Christmas morning. What a treasure - a time capsule to a different Kara. Lena pressed the notebook to her chest. “Kara. You have to let me look through this box.”

Kara snorted. “If you want to read my deep and profound analysis of The Great Gatsby, have at it.”

There were, as promised, a stack of essays. It looked like Kara was a very good student - few grades lower than a B across a smattering of lit papers and math tests and… art assignments.

Kara always said she wasn’t interested in being a good painter, that it wasn’t about skill or even clarity, that there was a catharsis to be had in “throwing around a whole lot of paint.” Her paintings were colorful and oddly joyous and on average not terribly representational.

Young Kara’s art was very specifically representational.

Lena held up the textured paper with the gravity such a precious object merited. “Is this…. Simba?”

With a faint whoosh, Kara appeared next to Lena, plucking the paper out of her hand. “Maybe, who knows, I was a kid, ha ha, you know. Disney and stuff.”

Lena was already digging deeper into the box. “Oh my god, Kara, is this Simba… wearing a leather jacket?”

Kara fidgeted, her smile growing pained. “I don’t know. I don’t remember.”

This wasn’t Christmas morning. This was Christmas and Hanukkah and every birthday possible combined. “Kara. Is this Simba, in a leather jacket, hanging out… with lion-you?”

Kara’s shoulders slumped. “….no?”

“This lion has your hair. There’s an arrow pointing at her, labeled Kara.” Lena did a double take. “Wait, Kaara. With two A’s.”

Kara scrubbed the back of her neck with her hand. “Yeah, you know, I just, liked, The Lion King, a lot.”

As absolutely, profoundly, deeply happy as Lena was in this moment, the anxiety radiating off of Kara was palpable. “Darling, you know I’m not judging you, right? This is wonderful. This is charming to a degree I can’t even begin to articulate. But if you’re uncomfortable, I’ll put it away, and we’ll never talk about it ever again.”

A little of the tension dissipated from the room, and the red on Kara’s cheeks shifted to a healthy pink. “No, it’s just. I know it’s silly. But when I came to earth, I was trying so hard to be normal, to find things that felt good. And you know I love movies. I watched every Disney movie a million times.”

“Some more than others,” teased Lena, flicking through a stack of Lion King drawings, many of them prominently featuring Kaara.

Then she reached a layer, clearly from a little later on, with a slightly more evolved style of drawing, depicting…

Lena squinted. “This isn’t The Lion King. This is… is that…”

Kara picked up the watercolor, smiling in recognition. “Maid Marian. I still feel pretty good of how I managed to render her veil. There’s a nice feeling of semi-transparency.”

Lena hadn’t seen these movies in a long time, but she was fairly certain about one thing. “Okay, I remember them being fox-people, but I don’t remember Robin Hood having long hair.”

Kara scrunched her face and let out her breath through her nose. “That’s because it’s me. Fox-me. As Robin Hood.”

Lena pressed the drawing to her chest, wishing she could fold it up and tuck it into the pocket of her heart. “Kara. This is the cutest thing I have ever seen.”

Kara laughed. “Yeah, well, I was a little obsessed.”

The one below it was to be expected - Kara Hood swinging on a rope, Maid Marian held in her arms.

The drawing below that was a little less expected - Marian and Kara in a passionate embrace -

“That’s enough of that!!” said Kara loudly, popping the lid on the box, taking the stack of papers from Lena’s side, opening the lid just barely enough to shove them in. “How about that duvet, huh!!!”

Lena held the Kara Hood drawing tight to her chest still as Kara reached for it. “Oh no. I’m keeping this one, forever. I’m getting this tattooed on me.”

“Please don’t.”

“Kara Danvers.” Lena peered into her girlfriend’s face. “Tell me the truth. Are you… a furry?”

Kara crumpled, holding her face in her hands. “I swear to god it’s not a sex thing.”

“You ARE a furry.”

“When you say ‘furry,’ you’re thinking like, something salacious, like dudes giving each other hand jobs in fursuits, when really, the clean anthropomorphic art community has been fighting stigma for decades -”

“I’ve never been so happy.”

“ - there’s nothing wrong with finding a safe space in fandom, and making your own original characters, and writing fanfiction -”

Lena stared at her girlfriend with absolute seriousness. “If there is fanfiction in that box, I am 100% going to read it.”

Kara’s frown was a perfect half-circle, her crinkle in full effect. “I just wanted my duvet!! I didn’t want to air my dirty laundry!!”

Lena laughed, pulling down the box labeled DUVET and unfolding the tucked flaps keeping it shut. “It’s no use. I know all your secrets now.” She gasped in delight as the box revealed its wonder.

Kara’s duvet cover was a Zootopia print.

“Supergirl is a furry,” said Lena in the softest voice, touching the pattern reverently.

“What’s that? I think I hear an emergency.”

“You’re a big furry and you want to kiss Maid Marian’s fluffy face.”

“Yeah, I hear like a million fire engines. I’ll be right back.”

“You think Simba is handsome. You want to steal him from Nara.” Lena’s eyebrow went up. “Or share him with Nara?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I think you mean Nala.”

Lena kissed her fussy girlfriend right on the cheek. “I can’t believe I’m going to marry a furry.”

That took all the protestation right out of Kara. “…oh?”

“Yup.” said Lena, dragging the duvet with one hand and grabbing Kara by the shirt with the other. “A furry is going to ask me to marry them, and I’m going to say yes. But right now, I’m going to kiss the hell out of her.”

“That’s very open minded of you.”

“I’m a very nice person,” said Lena grandly.

“You really are,” Kara said, pinning Lena to the bed under the cocoon of the duvet.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you you'd like it.
> 
> I'm bossbeth on tumblr.


End file.
